


Traffic Light Tug-Of-War

by faisyah865



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Tooth being a fangirl, Baby Tooth ships HiJack, BoyxBoy, Crowd Control, Crushing, Dates, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frostcup - Freeform, Gay Love, HiccupxJack, Hijack, Humor, Kissed, Love, M/M, National Geographic Channel, Romance, Sassy, Sorry Not Sorry, Toothless is a lynx, Tug-Of-War, anything else?, hijacked, i'm done, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup had just moved to Burgess to study, and he meets a certain white-haired youth on his first day through an unusual game... But anyone who saw that would say it was fate. Besides, they got together in the end, who said it wasn't meant to be!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Light Tug-Of-War

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an episode of Crowd Control on National Geographic Channel. Weird I know, but my mind works in mysterious ways. :P Posted on my other account on FF.net, and decided to post it here as well! :3 Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to Dreamworks and their authors. The only thing I own here is the plot, and the settings. And the dialog. This is solely for entertainment and nothing else. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! :3

The autumn crisp, cool air was welcoming and comforting to the auburnet walking on the sidewalk in the middle of Burgess. He didn't really have a destination in mind; he was just walking to clear his mind. He kept his head down, eyes glancing up every now and then to make sure he was still on the sidewalk and not in the middle of the road.

Hiccup Haddock was a teenager who has seen 18 years of his life pass and is now going to attend Thaddeus Burgess University in a few weeks. He already found a small but cozy apartment just 10 minutes from the university if he walked. He was eager to get away from Berk, his former home, and start a new life here hopefully. A new life away from his father, his peers, and away from its residents. Don't get him wrong, he loved his father, but he couldn't remember if he actually smiled at his father at least once. The air around them is so awkward, it would be almost _impossible_ to cut it with a razor sharp knife. It has been like this for as long Hiccup can remember. They barely talked, and when they did, it was just one or two words. Or sometimes it would escalate into screaming matches. He couldn't remember when was the last time his father showed some affection towards his son, any understanding at least. But the string holding their relationship is down to a single thread, any more misunderstanding or fights would snap that thread, and they would end up worse than they are now. So, no one can really blame Hiccup wanting to move out so quickly. He just hoped he could start over here in Burgress, make at least one or two friends and graduate university, perhaps even continuing to his masters or just get a job.

His thought were interrupted when he felt a force hit his shoulder. Stumbling a little, he turned and the person was talking animatedly into a bluetooth, yelling something about meetings and coffee, without even apologising to the young auburnet for bumping into him. Hiccup just rolled his eyes. _I guess some people are just the same._

He continued his trek and halted his walking when he found himself almost walking into a traffic of zooming cars. Looking at the other side of the road, he saw the light guy was red. And it didn't seem that the line of cars were going to stop anytime soon. He sighed, and leaned against the pole next to him.

His eyes scanned his surroundings, taking in grocery shops and an arts & crafts shop not to far from where he was. He made a mental note to go to that art shop later since he forgot his wallet. His mind wandered to the faltering art supply he has now and tried to remember what he needed to buy.

_Let's see now. Charcoal. Pencils. Paint. Sketch books. Poster col- Ouch._

He winced as something poked his side hard when he shifted. Glancing down, he saw a sort of rectangle box with a screen attached to the pole. Bending down a little, he took a closer look and saw the words flashing on the screen.

**Traffic light tug-of-war! Compete with the people on the other side! Beat the other person before the light changes. The faster you tap, the closer the knot moves to your side! Get it all the way and you win!**

Hiccup raised his eyebrows at this. Looking at the other side, he saw someone has taken interest in this virtual game and also turned his head to look at Hiccup. The distance was quite far and the only thing Hiccup can distinguish about the person was his white hair. But somehow he saw the challenging smirk that made its way to the persons' face, a look that clearly said, _Think you stand a chance?_

_Oh, **no** he **didn't**. _

Competitiveness flaring like fire, he answered that smug face with a smirk of his own.

_Do you?_

The silent conversation had boosted both their competitive side, and it looks like neither is backing down. Both pressed ' **START** ', and thus the brutal battle of Tug-Of-War, _began._

Once the screen showed a rope with a ribbon tied into a knot, fingers were immediately tapping the ' **TAP!** ' button as if their very lives depended on it. The white-haired guy was gripping the box in one hand while the other hand was almost making a dent in the screen from tapping until his hand hurt. Hiccup, on the other hand (no pun intended), was using both his hands, his forefingers taking turns to tap the screen. The knot seemed confused of where to go, until the auburnets' tapping became faster, pulling the knot to his side.

From amidst his concentration, he could hear the albino scream, "No no no no no no _no no no NO NO NO NO!_ " as the knot made its decision of where to go due to the furious tapping. Alas, there could only be one winner. This had quite hilarious reactions from both males.

At the sight of ' **YOU WIN!** ', Hiccup yelled a defiant, " _YES!_ YEAH BABY!" with his fists pumped in the air, an extremely proud look on his freckled face.

The white-haired male however, immediately dropped to his knees when ' **YOU LOSE!'** flashed before his very eyes and yelled an extremely distressed, " _NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " to the heavens, his eyes screwed shut with his hands yanking his hair.

All in all, it was _very_ dramatic. And anyone who might have seen that would've been laughing for sure.

Soon, both had relaxed from their theatrical moment, the auburnet being the first to collect himself and cross the now-clear road, the light guy already green for quite some time. The albino was leaning on the pole with his shoulders hunched and arms crossed, a pout pulling at his lips. But when he saw the other male approaching, he unfurled his arms and pushed off from the pole.

When Hiccup set foot on the curb, the white-haired guy put one hand on his hip while the other was rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way. "How did you do that? What strategy did you use? I _know_ you have a strategy!"

Now that Hiccup could see him face-to-face now, he could see the guy has cerulean blue eyes, a light hue rimmed with a darker shade, flawless pale skin, and a _really_ handsome face. Strong and slightly defined cheekbones, a perfect nose and thin lips. His glowing white hair was tousled, sticking in every direction as if he'd been riding the wind, but this only made him even more sexy. His bangs slightly covered salt-pepper eyebrows, at the moment furrowed. His eyes were a completely different story. Something pulled him towards those eyes like a magnet, putting him in a pleasant trance, one he would happy not to wake up from. The shocking colour could've been mistaken for contact lenses, but Hiccup would argue that statement when he observed how the pupils dilated with every movement of his eyes, something contact lenses couldn't do. He looked like he was Hiccup's age, only a year older. A blue hoodie with frost designed at the shoulder and arms in detail covered his seemingly wiry build, along with skinny brown jeans that left nothing to the imagination. Hiccup had to fight the heat showing itself in his cheeks as his traitorous mind supplied himself images he didn't need at the moment. He quickly glanced down to his feet and no shoes covered them. _Huh, that's strange_. He was like the embodiment of Winter itself, the snow white hair that seemingly glowed only emphasising that point.

Realising that the guy was waiting for an answer, he just gave a simple shrug of his shoulders, not really knowing what to say. Those cerulean blue eyes were fixated on him, looking him straight in the eye, and Hiccup couldn't look away. Those entrancing eyes were _beautiful_ , and he really found the guy attractive. He blushed as his heart started to beat just a little faster.

**...**

Jack really didn't expect the younger-looking guy who beat him at this accursed game to be such an _adorable cutie_. His freckles were littered all over his face, and Jack had to stop himself from wondering just how far they go. His big eyes were a deep forest green that were majestic, putting the other forests to shame. And that auburn hair seemed to turn into autumn colours when the Sun hit it _just_ right. He had a strong jaw, with defined cheekbones, but still had a little baby fat in his face. He could boop that little button nose and rub his own against it all day. His pink lips looked so soft and to Jack, a sweet delicacy he ached to devour. His slightly shaggy auburn hair was not straight, but a little tossed around as he'd been running his fingers through it all day, bangs covering his eyebrows and eyes slightly. His attire consisted of a long-sleeved red shirt, a brown vest with a hoodie to top that. Dark green jeans hugged his legs and boots lined with fur completed the look. He was scrawny, but a little lanky.

He saw a little red colour freckled cheeks, and realised he'd been staring for too long. Jumping out of his 'thoughtful' pose, he stuck out a hand towards the cutie, offering a handshake. "Welp, gotta say, you're pretty good. After all, it's not easy to beat me. I'm Jack."

The auburnet looked at the hand skeptically before raising his hand slowly and shaking it. "I'm Hiccup." Jack raised his eyebrows at the name.

_So, the adorable cutie has an adorable name too?_

The younger teen blushed and looked away, dropping his hand back to his side. "It's, uh, tradition from where I'm from. Parents back then- they were Vikings- believe hideous names would frighten off gnomes and trolls," he explained. Jack nodded in understanding. Silence hung over them for a moment, and it was broken by the white-haired male.

"Coffee? My treat," he offered.

"Sure," the auburnet replied and followed Jack as he started walking.

"You know, I think the name Hiccup suits you."

Said teen raised an eyebrow as he gave the other a deadpanned look. "It suits me?"

Jack nodded and put his hands into the pockets of his favourite blue hoodie. "Yup! I look at you and I think, 'Hmmm, I wonder what his name might be. James? Nah. Liam? Not really. Ted? _Heck_ no. Hiccup? Yeah! That's the one!" Jack smiled brightly, showing off all his perfect, glistening white teeth.

Hiccup shot a, _Seriously?_ look before closing his eyes and shook his head, but with an amused smile tugging the corner of his lips.

"Are you new here?" he asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you around."

Jack was pretty sure he would noticed an adorable freckled boy walking around town if said boy wasn't new to the lovely town of Burgess, named after the founder of the town, Thaddeus Burgess.

"Yeah. I just moved in actually. I'm going to Thaddeus Burgess University in a few weeks."

Jack's eyes widened and he said excitedly, "Really? I'm going there too!" _Yes! I can see him more often! SCORE!_

Hiccup snapped his fingers and feigned a disappointed look. "Darn. Just when I thought that I would be free from your existence. Oh well..."

 _Ouch._ Jack marched defiantly, his arms swinging in tempo with his feet. "Welp, looks like you're gonna be stuck with me! Besides, you'll be hopeless without me!" He smirked, challenging the brunette.

His smirk fell however, when the younger teen shot him down with a comeback of his own without missing a beat. "Nah, I'll survive and live my life happily. I don't want to drown in utter embarrassment from you prancing around like a hippy."

Jack stared at Hiccup in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"You're gonna choke on a leaf with how big your mouth is open right now. Might wanna keep it closed if you don't want that to happen." Hiccup looked around and saw a cafe called, _The Tooth Palace._

"I'm guessing that's the one?" He pointed a finger at the cafe's direction and the blue-eyed teen nodded dumbly in response. still too shocked to say anything. He shook his head and headed inside, holding the door open for the other boy.

_A sassy little shit, isn't he?_

**...**

Hiccup looked around and took in the setting of the cafe. The cafe was quite big, with every wall and even the ceiling painted like a rainbow, making the place glow with the sheet brightness of it, but not overwhelming. Donning the walls were tapestries of beautiful, glimmering golden palaces, giving the cafe a mythical feeling. Decorations representing hummingbirds were placed on shelves, the tables and the counter. The workers were zooming to and fro on rollerblades, reminding Hiccup of the hummingbirds hanging all around the cafe. They all wore colourful uniforms with feathers on the shoulders and a hat with a short, blue feather in front of it. The place was buzzing, the baristas calling out orders of customers to one another, the customers chatting and laughing, the sounds of rollerblades rolling on the floor and the waiters taking orders and writing it down on paper at lightning speed. The auburnet felt the urge to draw this lively scene, and promised to come back here with a sketchbook and a pencil at the ready.

His thoughts, however, were shoved aside for the moment when Jack gently pushed him by the shoulders to the counter.

A pretty young girl with rainbow-streak dyed hair and eyes of different colours, one blue and the other purple, smiled brightly at the sight of the white-haired teen. Her hat had a yellow feather instead of blue. "Jack! Hey, I missed you!"

Jack smiled back and the Hiccup felt a slight pang of jealousy. "Hey Baby Tooth. Yeah, I missed you too!" He ruffled her hair and she squealed, trying to fix her hair. She glared at the snickering albino before her eyes flitted over to Hiccup. "Oh, hello! Who's this, Jack?" she asked. The older teen slung an arm around thin shoulders, making the younger teen's heart beat a mile a minute.

"This is Hiccup. He's new here. Hiccup, this is Brianna, or as everyone calls her, Baby Tooth. She's my cousin. Her mom's the manager," he explained.

The information of the pretty young girl and Jack being relatives made the jealousy creeping up his heart disappear, and mentally sighed in relief.

He offered a shy, "Hello." and gave a tiny wave. Baby Tooth just beamed and asked them, "So, what'll be, boys?" Jack hummed and answered, "Iced mocha and a chocolate banana cake, please." The colourful girl nodded and typed his order in the cash register before turning to Hiccup. The younger teen eyed the menu above them and decided with something that sounds appetising. "Um... A cappuccino and a blueberry cheese cake for me, please." She quickly punched in his order and summed it up. "Okay... That'll be 17 dollars and 55 pence." Jack took out a 20 dollar bill from his wallet and gave it to his cousin, who gave him back the change and also a small stand with a number written on it.

"Okey-dokey, this is your table number, and your order will be delivered soon." Taking the small stand, the pair managed to find a small table for two by the large window of the cafe that was rather secluded from the loud noise of chatting people.

Jack was the first to break the ice. "So, what brings you to this lovely town, Hic?" The auburnet in question felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the nickname. The nicknames he ever got was 'Useless' or 'Fishbone', courtesy of his bullies. So, getting a nickname that wasn't insulting warmed his heart.

"Well, lets just say I wasn't too fond of my hometown," he replied, but didn't elaborate. Jack didn't press on, and instead nodded. From the tone of the green-eyed teen's voice, the topic was quite sensitive, so he decided to change the topic. "What do you like to do?"

And from there, they talked about hobbies, comics, movies, and random things, the on-going conversation interrupted for a short while when Baby Tooth brought their orders and gave a quick wink to Jack, subtly nodding her head towards Hiccup, who was busy relishing the absolutely delicious taste of the blueberry cheese cake that exploded on his taste buds, saying silently, _"Good catch"_. Jack only smirked and winked back. They picked up their conversation and laughs and sarcastic comments were thrown to and fro, only succeeding in making the duo laugh harder.

After they filled their bellies and their plated were clean without a crumb, they headed out and walked towards a park. They sat on a bench and continued talking until the sun was saying goodbye at the horizon and the moon was starting to light up the darkening sky with its spiritual-like glow. The two reluctantly went their separate ways, promising to meet up at the same park tomorrow. They were about 10 feet from each other before Jack stopped dead in his tracks and ran back to the auburnet.

Hiccup slowed down upon hearing bare feet slapping the ground and turned around to see the white-haired teen out of breath and had his hands on his knees.

"Wait- Hic... can I... have your... number?" asked Jack betweens his gasps for oxygen.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows but gave his phone to the gasping teen nonetheless. Jack took the phone and gave his before punching in his number into the green-eyed teen's device, Hiccup doing the same. When they exchanged back their phones once they were done, their hands touched, sending a tingling shiver down their spines.

Their hands stayed like that for a moment before Hiccup pulled back, hoping the dark was enough to cover his tomato-red face. Jack beamed at him, unaware of the bright red blush creeping up his own pale cheeks. The younger youth gave a small wave and continued his trek back to his apartment, where his best friend- a lynx-like cat, Toothless- awaited him.

Jack stood there for a while, staring at the retreating figure of the adorable, wonderful freckled teen he met today. Shaking his head, he made his way home, his heart beating fast at the thought of meeting the cutie tomorrow.

**...**

Jack and Hiccup became the closest of friends quite soon after that, meeting up at the park and hanging out at the mall, just walking around the city, the albino showing the other around, playing games and Hiccup beating Jack in every single one- _I just got my ass handed to me..._ were Jacks' thoughts- and getting closer each and every day. When university started, nothing changed much, except for the piles of work and assignments which they often helped each other with (meaning Hiccup trying to get Jack to do his work while the older male just bugged his best bud until he glared that adorable glare of his). And with each passing day, Jack fell harder for the auburnet he had come to adore, Hiccup falling just the same way.

Baby Tooth, who went to the same university as them, kept teasing Jack about his 'little' crush, and Jack just smiled like a love-struck idiot just at the thought of the auburnet. And when Jack wasn't around, Baby Tooth pestered Hiccup about his obvious crush on her cousin. The freckled male always denied at first, but later caved in and a dorky smile made its way on his face.

Apparently, Baby Tooth had enough of the oblivious teens and told Jack to ask the green-eyed teen out. She did this everyday, until Jack gave in- because Baby Tooth was getting annoying and because he was just that desperate and was willing to take the risk- and asked his crush out one evening at their park. They were almost the only ones who went there, so what the hell. To his ultimate surprise, he actually said yes. Although, the freckled teen thought that his answer was faster than a bullet. Jack was so elated he started doing little jigs right there in the middle of the park. Hiccup rolled his eyes, but an amused glint shining in them. _Thank Odin there wasn't anyone there..._

After five dates (Jack was determined to take it slow), Jack mustered up his courage that came out of nowhere, practically swooping in and planted a firm kiss on a shocked, freckled teens' lips. Hiccup was blushing so hard that put fire to shame. Jack just chuckled and kissed him again, the other taking a while to respond before wrapping his skinny arms around Jacks' shoulders. And the two were almost deafened at the ear-piercing shriek that emitted for Baby Tooth when they told her. Everyone was staring at her but she was too busy fangirling to notice. Jack and Hiccup had to drag her to an empty hallway to avoid people staring at them like they were some new freak show in town.

Now here at the present, their relationship is still strong despite the bumps and twists that came along. Hiccup came out to his father and instead of getting the expected, "How dare you come back to me like this!" or "You are not my son!", Stoick simply nodded and interrogated his son's object of affections, wanting to make sure the man whom he was trusting his precious son's life wasn't a backstabbing psychopath. Jack's parents were very accepting, so telling them was no problem. However, Jack was now regretting in telling his twelve-year old sister about him and his boyfriend, because ever since then, she's been pestering him about, "When's the wedding?" or "Are you gonna have babies?" ever since. The last question had sent Hiccup and Jack into blubbering messes in a millisecond.

Jack had never been so happy that he told his amazing, wonderful, talented, and extremely adorable boyfriend that he was in love with him. And Hiccup felt like he was the luckiest person in the universe the moment he told his handsome, funny, kind, and truly incredible boyfriend he was in love with him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and maybe kudos please! I would like to know what you guys think!!!!!!! :3 If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them as accurately as possible!


End file.
